


ephemeral - dwt

by frglvr



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: F/M, George - Freeform, Minecraft, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgedavidson, georgenotfound - Freeform, nick - Freeform, nickarmstrong, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frglvr/pseuds/frglvr
Summary: your eyes look like the very sea i drowned in. a dreamwastaken story.
Relationships: Clay | Dream / Y/n, Clay | dream / reader
Kudos: 1





	ephemeral - dwt

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted on my wattpad account (frglvrs). please do not steal my works!!!

EPHEMERAL

EPHEMERAL

EPHEMERAL

A DREAMWASTAKEN STORY.

synopsis

your eyes look like the very sea i drowned in.

ROLES:

caitlinaya as: calliope lotus

dreamwastaken as: clay

sapnap as: nick armstrong

georgenotfound as: george davidson

karl jacobs as: karl jacobs

others as: themselves

disclaimers!!

this story belongs to me (frglvr). please do not steal the contents of this story. thank you. this story will include:

injuries

crude language

blood

and others.

every chapter will have a trigger warning before it, so please read those before continuing on with the story. please dm me if you are triggered by the contents of this story and there is no tw for it. thank you.

A/N: thank you all for reading!! enjoy :)


End file.
